138733-just-hit-50---new-players-thoughts
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ^^^^ This I've always been against gear progression PvP. I remember back during original launch how bad it was with gear. It's gotten better but I still hate the idea of gear progression PvP. | |} ---- I wrote off W* pvp from the very beginning because of exactly this. I hated it in Wow, and in every other game that tries to extend the gear treadmill to pvp. I walked into W* knowing it had a treadmill and willing to live with that because the gameplay was so good, but for PvP it's a deal breaker. | |} ---- You mean like GW2 sPvP? You don't need gear there, the game upscale your level to 80 and upscale your actual gear, everyone has the same gear basically, so who win and who lose is about skill. | |} ---- I think that's a horrible idea. You're basically saying give nobody any incentive on playing pvp just like GW2. That's why there pvp tanked so hard because people had nothing to gain from doing it. Most people need too see them gaining something with time invested. If this is the case then, why not give all fresh 50's full set of best pve gear with no options on gaining anything from a raid. See how well that goes since its the same concept. Everyone starts from the bottom and works there way up. If you come in expecting to get actually be able to put up a fight against people that already have time invested in pvp then you have a serious problem. Don't see anyone complaining about raid bosses hitting too hard as a fresh 50. You play it for awhile and it gets easier on the PVE and PVP side. | |} ---- Yes like this. GW2 pvp has many other problems, but gear leveling is the thing it does right. Without that, it's not PvP, it's PvG (player vs gear). | |} ---- ---- The result of this (and I've done it before, in other games), is the "Lose till you Win" paradigm. It ends up not being about rewards, or about progression, but about winning. And until you progress, you can't win. | |} ---- Nobody cares about your experience!! I kid. I'm glad you enjoyed yourself. I also agree about the runes. Runes are way too expensive right now. And PvP is a blast in this game. Glad to see more people interested in it. | |} ---- ---- That's hilarious :D, GW2 pvp is in much better place than WildStar's will ever be, infact it's in a better place than just about any mmorpg. PvP Gear progression has no place in any competetive game. The second you add 'player X won because he had +20 gearscore over you' people will just go f*$k that and leave and next to no one will take it seriously. Making PvP enjoyable is all about putting players on an equal playing field and then allowing them to customise their gear, build, runes etc.. to suit their playstyle. Rewards should strictly be limited to bragging rights, titles, cosmetic gear and shiny weapons. Look at any popular competetive online game (CS:GO, TF2, DOTA, Pokemon etc..) and you'll notice one thing, none of them have verticle progression in PvP because the reward is beating your opponent. WildStar needs a PvP lobby like GW2, where players go to customise their gear and spec for instanced PvP. World PvP can stay as it is, but that's a mess and they'll never be able to balance it anyway so they shouldn't bother wasting time/resources on it at this time. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- I say that in every forum of every MMO since Meridian 59 in 1996. Not many people seem to be able to grasp it though. PvP will never be balanced, no game has managed to do it yet and no game ever will. No matter what a dev does, someone will find a way to make one class outperform other classes. Knowing that is one of the reasons this game, well, one of the games devs, is still mocked to this very day. He foolishly said the following words which was followed by laughter the world over.... "The balance in this game, is perfect". https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z978-Mg9afc | |} ---- ----